Whole & Complete
by Rkox
Summary: Jeff Hardy leaving wwe for tna effected more people than he knows. one shot


_Jeff Hardy One Shot_  
_my first Request i've wrote in so long, so reviews are welcome._

_Disclaimer: i wish i owned wwe, tna or any the wrestlers mentioned but i dont._

_Again this is on my quizilla acount also rkox_

* * *

I sighed lightly as I breathed in his sweet scent, it had a million memories blowing my way. It was his secret mixture of two different aftershaves, mixed with sweet smell of his skin. I couldn't never work out which aftershaves he used though & he'd never tell me.

I pulled away from his embrace, & smiled up at him "I missed you Jeff" I sighed & he nodded.

"I missed you to" he replied after a short moment.

"WWE isn't the same without you" I mumbled, as we started a slow walk towards Matts house, which I'd just pulled up outside.

"Yeah I have to admit, there's something missing from TNA" he smiled at me brightly.

"MARA!" I looked up and seen Shannon Moore jogging towards me to hug me tightly,

"Shanny!" I breathed happily though the smile was soon gone once he pulled me into a bear hug & cut off my air supply.

"Um. Shannon?" he looked up at Jeff, "I don't think she can breath!" He dropped me almost immediately after the words left Jeffs mouth.

"Sorry, its just so damn good to see you" he smiled.

"You to Shanny" I laughed, "I can't believe you ALL left & went to TNA" just as I said this matt emerged from the house. "you're the biggest traitor of all!" I laughed and fake pouted.

"You promised you'd never leave me there!" he laughed.

"Hey girl, gotta do what you gotta do" I laughed. We all headed into Jeffs and I seen a few familiar faces. Andrew, Zombie, Shane Helms etc.

I did my round of hello's & we got into the full swing of Matt Hardy's Christmas Bash. I drank, I danced, I clubbed a few people with matt & we had a all round great time, not to mention Matts love for sushi didn't hurt me at all.

I walked outside with Jeff, lot of people where in matts hot tub, or pssed out on his massive lawn. The remains of another fantastic chistmas bash. I laughed lightly.

"Only Matt would find a way to make this legal, every year" I nudged Shane with my foot who was seeping on a chair outside.

"Yeah I know" Jeff giggled, "Great being so close to him all the time & Shannon. It was hard being away from them the last time around you know?" he asked and I nodded.

We sat down on a just under a tree on matts house. I shivered slightly 7 Jeff pulled me closer to him to keep me warm.

"Can't believe your still sticking wwe out," I cringed, I'd yet to tell them about my um, incident with Phil & the management. "I mean it sucks, fans are great but the fans only see what they are aloud to you know?" again I nodded, scared to say anything in my drunken state. I didn't want Jeff to know what had happened.

"Yeah I know, I still remember the day I met you in that place I was so mad at Vince for the way he had treated me" I laughed.

_I rubbed my brow. WWE's ratings had gone down & it was apparently my fault? I was just a fucking sound tech, I mean what could I do wrong? Other than press the wrong play button at the wrong time & had I ever done that? Hell to the no._

_Once again I slammed some stuff down, I knew that it wasn't just me who had been getting it, everyone had the last few weeks. Today was just my turn. But the way he spoke to me as if I was beneath him. It made my blood boil. I don't care how rich someone is, they are not better than me._

_"Um excuse me? Are you Mara?" I turned annoyed._

_"Yes & what do you want" I snapped. The boy had longish hair & it was bleached blond. He was actually pretty cute but I was to mad to care._

_"My new song?" he asked taken back. Of course, the Harvey boy, no wait that wasn't it, um hardly? Henry. Auck damn new wrestlers. The one with the older brother!_

_"Oh right sorry" I mumbled. I turned to my bag where I was sure I'd left the new CD. He was on near the start of tonights show so I found it pretty quickly._

_"Same as usually you hear this sound you go out & get killed" I noted & he laughed._

_"Thanks & if you don't mind me asking. What's got you so mad at the world?" he laughed at his own joke._

_I turned hands on my hips, "Mad at the world, who said im mad at the world?" he raised an eyebrow answering my question._

_"Fine bloody Vince freaking Mc-"_

_"Ahhh, you where todays victim?" I raised an eyebrow._

_"Vince has this thing, where he has to bully at least one person a day to make himself feel powerful" I snorted, "whats he said that's got you so mad"_

_"that he should have never hired a FEMALE techie!" I growled._

_"Oh sexiest jokes, that low even for him. He must have been desperate" I laughed lightly, "well there's a beautiful smile" I smiled a little harder, not intentionally._

_"How about you keep that smile on all day & ill make sure I get extra killed tonight?" I chuckled._

_"Yeah that's a deal" I held out my hand, "Im Mara"_

_"Jeff" he shook my hand._

"yeah, I still think your smiles beautiful" I blushed a little bit as I came back to earth from the memory.

"Yeah well I still like watching you get killed!" we both laughed a little bit.

My vision was slightly blurred by this point. I knew Jeff was not much more sober.

"So how long are you off WWE for? Just the two days I take it?" I rolled my eyes. Better now that never I supposed.

"I um, got fired." I took another drink.

"WHAT? WHY!" he demanded.

I sighed, knowing it was going to be a long explanation.

_It had been three weeks since Jeff had showed up in TNA. It was pretty awesome. I kept thinking about how great he looked on top of the cage. Hotter than usual. Or maybe I just had withdrawal symptoms. But word had just got out about his drugs bust up. Sure I was disappointed but did I believe he was dealing? Hell to the no._

_I was still with Smackdown, so I still had my close personal friend Matt. I was walking down the corridor with all my stuff, ready to start setting up for tonight when I heard Phil's voice, I.e CM punk._

_"I mean I suppose if you can't handle the big league. TNA's the place for you. Or if your selling drugs to children I mean that too"_

_"Fucking shut up Phil you have no idea what you talking about" I snapped walking past._

_"Oh Hardy fan here are me Mara?" I turned on my heel facing him._

_"NO a close personal friend, for one he was not selling drugs to children and two. Wasn't your first contract NOT with wwe? Oh yeah that's right. Where did Jeff start? That's right his first major contract was with wwf & don't you forget that, hes a better wrestler than you'll ever be"_

_Phil laughed, "No he's not & you know why, because im a better person. I had a stable family &-"_

_"Don't you DARE bring his mother into this" I growled._

_"Well its true, his mother is to be blamed for his upbringing" at the corner of my eye I seen Matt and I gulped. He swung a hand around and clocked Phil in the side of the face._

_"EVER talk about my mother, off or on screen again & I will kill you" he panted angrily!_

_A few months past, I had gotten into deep shit along with Matt about the Phil incident & a written warning._

_Phil had started being particularly nasty in the halls to me & now with Matt gone also to tna. I was starting to feel pretty lonely. I missed the days where I had Shannon, shane, matt & Jeff. Now they'd all been fired or left. Just left lil old Mara._

_"Mara, get your heads out the clouds & come fix my new –"_

_"Fuck you Phil im a sound tech not anything else so I don't fix things up thank you! Including you nexus screen!"_

_"Listen you little junkie lovin-" I snapped after so long of not seeing my friends & the man I was in love with & his constant jibbing! I wasn't proud of it, but I snapped my hand across his face._

_"Fuck you Phil I WONT have you talk about my friends anymore or treat me like shit on your shoe!"_

"& after that Phil told Vince why his nose was broken obviously" Jeff burst out laughing "And I got fired."

"Im slightly proud of you" he giggled "but I can't believe you got fired, what you gonna do now?" I shrugged.

"I have an interview with the Arena next week so, fingers crossed about that"

"Yeah, yeah" he nodded, "Good luck & thank you. For sticking up for me" I hugged him, & he held me tightly.

"Don't be fucking stupid, we've always hated him. I just got sick of his shit" he nodded taking another drink of his beer.

"So how's TNA holding up for you?" he nodded smiling.

"I love it there, everyone's so supportive of each other, if there's any problems they're spoken about. Its like one huge family, its just so well easy" I smiled.

"Im glad you happy Jeff" though even I heard the tone of my voice.

"So whats wrong then?" he asked, he knew me to well I couldn't lie.

"I just miss you is all" he smiled a humorless smile,

"I miss you to Mara. More than I think you understand" I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Nah, I think I do" we both sighed.

"you should apply to TNA they're always looking for new techies" I smiled little he knew I already had. That was the interview. Matt got me it.

"I'll think about it" I smiled a little brighter. Matt said that we should keep it from Jeff because we didn't want to get his hopes up & then let him down. It would be better if I got the job & he didn't know, he'd forgive us.

We walked inside and noticed a lot of people had cleared out, I sat on Matts sofa while Jeff went and got us more drinks. He returned with a small book with a bow on it. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to give you this one out of everyone's way" I nodded confused, we had all given each other our presents when we arrived, I had gotten him a new servicing kit for his bikes, he was rather amused to say the least & he had gotten me a new set of wheels for mine, which I dearly needed.

"Jeff, what?" I started but he cut me off.

"Just open it please, its nothing special." I took the bow off the book shaped thing & opened the cover & igasped slightly when I seen it. It was a photo album, since we started being friends, Jeff like matt liked to record everything though matt was a camera recorder kind of guy, Jeff preferred pictures.

I flicked though it & laughed at all the stupid moments of us, then started to well up slightly, happy tears of course.

"Jeff I love it, thank you" I stood to hug him & he returned it.

I pulled back and looked up at him, going to thank him again, but my breath caught when I realized how close he was. Alcohol fueled & not thinking I leaned up as he leaned down & our lips met. My head swooned and my knees weakened.

The kiss heated and his hands slid up my back as he lay me on the sofa, I nipped his lips slightly & he moaned.

Suddenly loud laughter from the kitchen broke our attention on each other & we pulled away. We straitened up, & I blushed deeply.

The laughter died away as who ever came inside had returned out.

"I um.." I started & Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I wont apologies for kissing you, I made a promise never to lie to you" I blushed deeper, "I may be drunk, but fuck it Mara I love you okay, always have been & probably always will be. I've tried not to & I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way & if it ruins out friendship I am deeply sorry, but I can't lie anymore, not after than kiss" he sighed looking away and I smiled though he couldn't see me.

"Hey jackass?" he turned to me and I was still smiling, "I kinda love you to" he broke into a beautiful smile and took my hands.

"Really?" I bit my lip and nodded,

"Really, really" he leaned in and kissed me much softer this time.

"Mara, will you give me the greatest Christmas present ever & be my girl?" I nodded once more.

"Of course" I kissed him again.

"JEFF! MARA! Get out here, we need you for the hardy show recording!" I heard matt shout and we broke away smiling. We walked out hand in hand & Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Finally done it?" he asked.

"Yeah" both me and Jeff said at the same time, we looked at each other & smiled.

"YOU KNEW HE LIKED ME!" Jeff shouted the same thing only she instead.

"You made me promise!" he pouted fakely & we looked at each other & shrugged.

"If you took my advice you two would have long been together anyway!" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you" both me and Jeff said at the same time.

Jeffs point of view.

I was walking around the house show venue. I had left Mara yesterday, she had to get ready for her interview & I had to travel to the house show, I missed her. The last week was amazing. She was all mine & that's all I needed to finish my puzzle.

Right now I had to find the new techie, they had to take all our music & get it in order etc.

"Aj wheres the new techie?" I shouted at Allen. He smirked at me like he knw something I didn't.

"Out by the ring" his accent drawled out. I nodded and headed out, I seen someone sitting with they're back to me. It was a female with long hair, My heart hurt slightly, it reminded me of Mara only her hair was usually down, only up when she was nervous about something, like an interview or a meeting.

"Um hey? Mrs. techie?" she turned around and I almost gagged on my tongue! Mara was here.

"Mrs. techie? I know we need to keep it proportional at work, but really Jeff?" she giggled probably at the look on my face.

"how?" was all I could get out.

"Tna was the interview, matt got me it, we wanted to surprise you" she smirked. I knew there was a reason I loved matt.

"so we're all together again? I asked excitedly? She nodded and kissed me lightly.

"But yeah I have your music already so, you need to go work out or wrestle or change or something!" she laughed.

"okay, I wont distract you on your first day" I laughed as I turned a new bounce in my step. I had everything I loved in once place again. Finally Tna felt whole & complete for me, & suddenly I felt whole and complete.


End file.
